Box R
by TheDevilSama
Summary: Kyoko es la alumna ejemplar del colegio LME, pero está cansada de eso. Ren es el nuevo profesor de música. Marumi es una nueva alumna. ¿Que pasará cuando Kyoko convierta a Marumi en su nuevo objetivo?
1. Chapter 1

Inexplicablemente, esa mañana de primavera hacia mucho frío. El viento soplaba muy fuerte, debido a eso, las ramas de los árboles se mecían de un lado a otro. Lentamente abrió los ojos debido a la luz que se colaba por las cortinas mal cerradas. Sus hermosos ojos miel se clavaron en el pulcro cielo-raso. Por inercia, se refregonlos ojos con el dorso de la mano, para pode quitarse algo de sueño, pero no funcionó. Para intentar sacarse los restos de sueño que aún rondaban, se levantó lentamente y camino, a paso lento hacia en balcón. Una vez fuera, el intenso frío le caló hasta los huesos y en su delicada cara se posó un ligero color carmín.

A lo lejos diviso las montañas que rodean la urbe y contempló el cielo despejado. Casi al instante le invadió una maravillosa sensación de paz y tranquilidad, que duró unos escasos segundos. El viento que silbaba a través de las ventanas era opacado por el ruido de los vehículos y personas que se dirigían a sus respectivos trabajos. Cansada del molesto ruido, salió del balcón y cerró las ventas. Se acercó al armario donde tenía el uniforme escolar. Con parsimonia se colocó la falda roja, que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla; la siempre pulcra camisa blanca; las medias; y el saco color marrón.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, hizo su cama, revisó que estuviera todo en su mochila y se la cargo al hombro, agarro el celular y se dirigió a la cocina para comer una manzana y agarrar su almuerzo. Camino por el angosto pasillo a paso lento, tratando de no hacer ruido, para no despertar a su hermano. Llegó a la cocina, y saco una pequeña cajita con un papel doblado encima de esta. Dejó la cajita sobre la mesa, abrió el papelito y se dio cuenta de que era una nota de su hermano. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus hermosos labios. Guardo la comida en su mochila, agarro la manzana y se dirigió hacia la entrada, donde estaban sus zapatos negros alineados a la perfección, junto a los de su hermano. Se los coloco, y antes de marcharse agarro la llave de la casa y las guardo en el bolsillo izquierdo de la mochila.

El transcurso al colegio no era largo, se tardaban no más de quince minutos en llegar. Sus cortos cabellos se movían a la par del viento, y su pollera se movía estrepitosamente por cada ráfaga. Terminó la manzana dos cuadras antes del colegio. Caminó las cuadres que faltaban, mirando las hermosas flores de los árboles de cerezo. Llegó al colegio y camino hacia su aula, sin prestar atención a los gritos de chicas que se creían sus amigas y corrían detrás de ella.

La joven entro al aula y la recorrió con la vista, una chica de pelo negro y largo, cuerpo esbelto y una hermosa cara levanto la mano a modo de saludo y, cuando la chica de cabellos cortos estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, dijo: —Kyoko, buenos días

—¿Moko-san, qué tal tus hermanos? —Kyoko sonrió y se dedicó a acomodar sus cosas para la clase.

—¿Te enteraste? —evadió el tema la pelinegra, logrando que se ensanchara la sonrisa en los labios de Kyoko. Siguió la conversación la chica de pelo largo. Y en respuesta, Kyoko negó —. Tenemos un nuevo profesor de música. El profesor de matemáticas lo recomendó, dicen que es muy bueno. —Un pequeño silencio se instaló entre las dos amigas. Esta vez fue el turno de que una leve sonrisa se formará en el rostro de la pelinegra, para luego seguir hablando —, también habrá una alumna nueva, mucho de ello no se sabe, pero según contactos, llegará hoy.

La campaña sonó puntual, como todos los días. Un hombre con anteojos, pelo marrón claro y el uniforme escolar, entró al aula, seguido de una chica de pelo castaño claro. El hombre dejó su maletín sobre la mesa, se dio la vuelta, le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la chica y dijo: —Muy bien, mi nombre es Yashiro Yukihito, soy el profesor de matemáticas, ¿Como te llamas?

—Buenos días, mi...mi nombre es Marumi Maruyama — la chica se escondía detrás de su cabello —espero poder llevarme bien con todos. — luego de eso hizo una reverencia y se fue a sentar donde el profesor le había indicado.

—Muy bien, saquen sus libros en la página 190 del cuaderno. Por favor, alguien que pase a hacer el primero —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para escribir todas los cálculos en el pizarrón —¿Nadie? Bueno, tendré que elegir al azar.

Desde que el hombre, entró al aula, ninguna de las dos chicas, sentadas al final de la clase, lo había notado, ambas estaban hablando de que había pasado la semana en la que Kyoko faltó. El profesor al darse cuenta de ninguna de las dos estaba prestando atención las mando a llamarlas dos: —las señoritas del fondo, ¿pueden pasar a hacer los puntos unos dos y tres de la tarea?

Las dos muchachas se levantaron a paso lento, Kaede agarró su cuaderno y, al igual que Kyoko, se acercó al pizarrón. Tardaron menos de diez minutos en resolverlos correctamente y volver a sus respectivos lugares. Luego de corregir la tarea, la clase siguió normal. Pasada la hora y media de clase, sonó la campana para indicar el inicio del descanso. Ambas salieron del aula y caminaron por un rato, pero Kaede se detuvo y dijo: —Kyoko, adelántate —dijo la pelinegra mientras le entregaba su mochila —tengo que hablar con el profesor sobre un tema que no entiendo. Te alcanzo al rato.

—Muy bien, pero no llegues tarde a la clase de música, tenemos que terminar la canción —dijo pasando par al lado de ella, cuando estuvo al lado de su oído le dijo bajito para que nadie de al rededor escuchara: —después me cuentas cómo fue

Siguió caminando sola, por los grandes y concurridos pasillos. Luego ya interrogaría a su amiga.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko caminaba, a paso lento, a su próxima clase. Su aula estaba: bajando las amplias escaleras, que a sus costados estaban llenas de carteles anti-bullying, anti-suicidio y de ayudar a los cachorrillos de un albergue; cruzando el gimnasio, donde se hacían todos los años el acto de inicio de año; y en una esquina, casi abandonada del colegio, se situaba en total penumbra la clase de música. Entro al aula, y vio que todavía no había nadie, ni siquiera el profesor había llegado. Y con razón, todos deberían estar durmiendo en algún lugar del colegio, todavía faltaban ocho minutos hasta que volviera a tocar el timbre dando inicio a las clases. Se dirigió al comedor del colegio a comprar una manzana, pero en el transcurso de regreso al aula, una desgracia ocurrió.

—Pe...Perdón, no te vi, estaba distraída y...y —se disculpaba una joven de pelo castaño claro. La chica se había hecho una bolita en el suelo mientras se disculpaba

—Cariño, no hace falta llorar sobre la leche derramada, o en este caso té —dijo con una sonrisa irónica. Miró su falda unos momentos, y se agachó hasta donde estaba la bolita y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. —¿Me recuerdas tu nombre?

—Marumi Maruyama, pero todos me dicen Rumi —dijo aceptando la mano que Kyoko le ofrecía —¿No estás enojada con Rumi?

—Claro que estoy enojada, me manchaste la pollera un lunes — dijo con cara inocente, acción que hizo estremecer a la más pequeña —pero no te preocupes, por ahora no haz hecho nada de gran importancia como para que te tenga bajo la mira, la poler la puedo lavar cuando llegue a casa. Pero cuídate, no valla a ser cosa... —dejó la crees sin terminar, para estresar aún más a Rumi. Ya se estaba llendo cuando recordó algo y le hablo a la chica —Ah Rumi, antes de que me olvide, dile al profesor que me ausentaré a su clase por este problemita —señaló la parte de la pollera que estaba manchada con la infusión, y antes de que la otra chica pudiera decir algo, siguió hablando —. También dile a Kaede que estaré en el mismo lugar de siempre.

La chica de cabellos cortos, se fue dejando sola a una muy confundida Rumi. Kyoko caminó a paso lento hacia el baño, para poder limpiarse la mancha de te, de su pollera, luego iría a su lugar especial. En el camino hacia el baño, se encontraba a las personas que iban hacia sus respectivas clases. Cuando llegó al baño, el timbre para el inicio de las clases sonó. Encendió la canilla, y lavo la punta de la pollera donde estaba manchada. Volvió a mojar sus manos y las paso por su pelo, peinándolo hacia un costado. Cuando terminó de arreglarse, sacó la cabeza por la puerta y miró a los costados, para ver si venía algún profesor. Salió del baño y se dirigió hacia la terraza del colegio, subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta y sentó en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. De a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta caer en un sueño profundo.

Mientras tanto, en el salón de música, Kaede estaba preparando el violín de Kyoko, ya que había terminado de limpiar su flauta traversa. Pasaron los minutos y el timbre que daba inicio a la clase sonó, y con ello entró Marumi.

—Em...quien es Kaede —le preguntó a un alumno, el chico se congeló al por ese nombre. Temblando señaló a la pelinegra, que estaba afinando el violín —. Gracias —a paso lento se fue acercando a Kaede.

—Ka...Kaede-san —dijo tímida. La pelinegra la miró por un breve minuto y siguió en si tarea —Kaede-san, em...Mogami-san...dice que la espera en el lugar de siempre.

—Está bien, ahora largo de mi vista —dijo sacudiendo la mano para sacarla de su vista.

La pelinegra dejó el violín sobre la silla a su lado y se paró, para dirigirse a la salida del aula. Pero, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, chocó con un gran pecho. —¿Donde se dirige Kotonomi-san? —dijo un chico alto con una sonrisa en la cara

—A buscar a Kyoko, asi que si me permite —trato de esquivar al chico, pero el hombre la tiro del brazo hacia dentro.

—En mi hora nadie sale. Ahora bien, me tengo que presentar con sus compañeros. —El hombre entro y se paró en frente del piano. —Mi nombre es Tsuruga Ren. Por lo que resta de año, estaré enseñándoles música. A su profesora se la ve afectada con el nacimiento de su hijo. Ahora, —dijo dirigiéndose a la castaña —Su nombre es Marumi Maruyama ¿no? — la castaña asintió un poco temerosa —¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?

En el fondo, el murmullo incluía groserías al estilo de: 'bien que sabe de tocar las pijas de los profesores' y demás, todo de parte de los varones. Las mujeres simplemente se limitaban a ver hacia otro lado, excepto Kaede, quien reia junto a los varones, solamente para incomodar a la nueva.

—Ya que están todos tan charlatanes allá atrás, cuando termine con ella —dijo señalando a la castaña —¿podrían explicarme el funcionamiento del instrumento que tocan? Marumi, vamos de nuevo, ¿sabes tocar algún instrumento?

—Se...se algo de violín —dijo agachando la cabeza para no encontrare con la mirada del profesor.

—Muy bien, al lado de Kotononami-san hay un violín. Puedes usar ese.

La castaña a paso lento se acerco a Kaede, quien estaba tocando una simple, pero hermosa, melodía en su flauta traversa, y dijo —Kotonami-san, ¿puedo usar el violin?

—No —dijo alejando la flauta de su boca para que se la pudiera entender mejor —el violín es de Mogami.

—El violín puede ser de la tal Mogami, pero ella no esta aquí, así que Marumi, si puedes usarlo —dijo el profesor acercándose a las dos chicas.

Ren dio como iniciada la clase, y Kaede y Maruimi, tuvieron que tocar juntas dos canciones. pero para desgracia de Kaede, la castaña, no sabia tocar tan bien el violín, por lo cual, no son tan hermoso. Pasaron los cuarenta minutos de clase y toco el timbre para el cambio de clase. Kaede agarro sus cosas y las de su amiga, y cuando todos se fueron ella salió del aula y se encamino hacia su próxima clase. Al entrar al aula, estaba su amiga sentada en su asiento usual.

—La próxima trata de no faltar a la clase de música, si a ti te gusta esa clase. Además pensé que no ibas a venir a esta clase, así que te iba a ir a buscar en el descanso —dijo cuando llego al lado de Kyoko. Deposito las cosas de su amiga en el piso y se sentó a su lado.

—Ya se, pero la nueva me tiro te en la pollera y no podía ir así a la clase. En el descanso voy a ir a tocar el violín un rato —dijo. La pelinegro iba a agregar algo mas, pero la profesora de biología entro, y todos tuvieron que hacer silencio.


	3. Chapter 3

—Y por esa razón las células... —la profesora no termino de hablar, debido a que el timbre para el descanso sonó. —Muy bien, acuérdense que para la clase que viene hay que traer el práctico. Se puede hacer de a dos. Es una de las notas que cierra el trimestre, acuérdense de traerlo. —luego de decir eso, los alumnos empezaron a salir del aula. Cuando todos se fueron, la profesora encontró un par de hojas en su banco, que decía 'Trabajo Practico De Biología N° 3'. Uno estaba a nombre de Kyoko y el otro de Kaede. La profesora sonrió de lado y los guardo en su maletín negro.

En el pasillo se podían ver dos chicas, caminado a paso lento, pero seguro, hacia la sala de música. Ambas iban hablando amenamente de temas variados. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya habían llegado a la sala. Al entrar a la sala, Kyoko, abrió las ventanas dejando que el sol iluminara la habitación y que una suave brisa con olor a cerezo inundara la habitación.

—¿En serio que la nuevo tocó mi preciado violín?—dijo mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el violín guardado en su funda.

—Si, intente detenerla, pero el profesor me reto a mi por intentar mandarla a la mierda —dijo sacando las partituras del armario negro, que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada —¿Qué cancion Kyoko?

—Canon de Pachelbel en D —dijo mientras terminaba de afinar el violín. Kaede trajo el atril negro que estaba al lado del bajo. —¿Lista Moko-san?

—Espero que no te pierdas en medio de la partitura —soltó con sarcasmo mientras esperaba que su amiga se posicionara.

Empezó tocando Kyoko, le violín sonaba fantástico a manos de la pelinaranja. Luego de un par de notas, la pelinegra se sumó a la cancion. La violinista se movía al compás de la melodía de su instrumento, sin prestarle atención a la partitura. Mientras tanto Kaede, miraba atenta la partitura, y cada cierto periodo de tiempo, miraba a su amiga, quien estaba ensimismada tocando su cancion favorita. Las ráfagas de viento, que se colaban por la ventana, movían los cabellos de ambas chicas, a la par que balanceaba las hermosas cortinas celestes, con bordes dorados.

La canción terminó, y ambas chicas se sonrieron mutuamente. Derrepente se escucharon aplausos, provenientes de afuera de las sala de música.

—Hermosa interpretación. Pero no pueden entrar a la sala de música sin autorización —un joven alto, entro a la sala, seguido de un otro chico con guantes y un teléfono en la mano.

—Gracias, pero no debería andar espiando a unas inocentes alumnas —dijo Kyoko mientras guardaba el violín en su estuche y se lo colgó en el hombro, al mismo tiempo que Kaede guardaba su instrumento en el armario. —Vamos Moko-san, o quieres quedarte a hablar con el profesor Yu~ki~hi~to —dijo mientras le pasaba al lado del hombre con el guante y le acariciaba la cara, provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas del mayor y una sonora carcajada del más alto. —¿Muy bien Moko-san, nos vamos? —Kaede sonrió y asintió y salió del aula, para ir a la azotea junto con su amiga.

* * *

Hola, creo que está es la primera anotación de este Fanfic. Y se siente un poco raro, así que seré breve para que sigan con sus cosas, quizá los este reteniendo para hacer sus camas o dormir (que se yo).

Les quería desear feliz navidad a todxs (un poco atrasada pero es lo qué hay) y un feliz Año Nuevo. Además, me quería disculpar por la tardanza, pero entre que las fiestas, my family que me obliga a salir de mi hermosa y adorada cueva, no he podido actualizar, en serio lo siento. Pero en serio, gracias por seguir el fanfic.

Un beso grande para todxs


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando las dos chicas salieron, del aula, ambos jóvenes tenían expresiones muy distintas; uno estaba más rojo que metal al fuego, mientras que el otro tenía una gran y falsa sonrisa en el rostro. El más alto, cerró las ventanas y cortinas. Luego busco en el armario la partitura que estaban tocando las chicas.

—Quien es esa chica? —dijo hastiado el más alto, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del piano y empezaba a tocar las notas —mira que saberse las partituras de memoria.

—Por quien estás interesado, si quieres te puedo contar —dijo mientras se acercaba al piano con una pila de papeles en sus manos. —Ren, por cierto ¿Desayunaste?

—No, no lo hice y no pienso hacerlo. No tengo hambre —dijo mientras paraba de tocar un minuto y cerraba el piano para que no se estropeara. —Quiero saber sobre la del violín, la flautista es Kotonomi-san , ya nos conocimos hoy en esta clase —puso un brazo sobre el piano y apoyo su cara sobre su mano.

—Ah, —dijo mientras tachaba toda una ecuación.. —La del violín se llama Mogami Kyoko, alumna ejemplar, es de meterse en un par de problemitas, pero nada grave, como habrás visto con anterioridad —dijo volviéndose a sonrojar. Agarro otra evaluación y siguió corrigiendo bajo la atenta mirada del otro profesor. —Es la primera en el top diez de la clase de matemáticas, y en biología lo mismo, al igual que en física, historia y casi todas las otras materias. Hoy tome una mini evaluación, para ver en qué me meto y todo eso, y mira, esta es la evaluación de Mogami-san —dijo mientras rebuscaba en el maletín marrón. Luego de un par de segundos, saco una evaluación con un puntaje de 100 sobre 100.

—Alumna ejemplar —dijo buscando su abrigo y dirigiéndose a la puerta del aula —Muy bien Yashiro, tengo otras cosas que hacer y tú tienes que dar clases porque, dentro de nada toca el timbre —ni bien terminó de decir eso, la campana sonó.

—Muy bien, me voy, acuérdate de comer algo —dijo mientras salía del aula con los papeles en una mano y el maletín en la otra.

Las clases siguieron con normalidad el resto del día. Kyoko faltando a las clases que no le gusta, yendo en los descansos, junto con su amiga, a la sala de música y tocar melodías, tratando de esquivar al joven de la sala de música. Lo normal. Las clases terminaron a las cinco y media de la tarde, para los que no tenían ninguna actividad.

Kaede esperaba a su amiga en la entrada del colegio. El viento, que había aminorada en transcurso del día, movía sus largo y negros cabellos. La morena miraba su reloj cada cierto tiempo, esperando a que su amiga se deshiciera de las molestas moscas que la perseguían. El cielo se empezó a teñir de naranja, y por la entrada principal salió Kyoko, con el violín en su espalda.

* * *

 **Esta parte de aquí se puede leer o no, como quieran. Sería como una explicación de porque no he estado publicando**.

Buenos días/tardes/noche (quizá más noche que cualquier otra cosa para l s que leen desde Argentina)

Les voy a ser sincera. Y no les voy a andar diciendo boludeces como: "—Oh no! Se ha olvidado de publicar" o "—No he tenido tiempo para publicar", porque eso sería mentir y digamos que mucho no me gusta (aunque ahora lo estoy haciendo bastante seguido).

Les quería contar esta mierda, para que no juzguen en porque me voy a tardar un cachito más en actualizar. Además quería desahogarme. Ya que como es el fuck*ng verano (por lo menos aquí en Argentina) casi nadie está para estas fechas. Y por ello, no tengo a casi nadie a quien contárselo (además de que no es tema como para charlarlo por WhatsApp o una llamada telefónica).

Bueno el caso es que si le cuento a mi vieja algo relacionado con 'aquella' persona se pone muy mal. Durante Dos días estuvo llorando desconsoladamente, hechandose la culpa (cosa en la que estoy en desacuerdo total, porque ella no hizo absolutamente NADA).

Como estoy yo? Pues enojada con 'aquella' persona que hizo llorar a mi vieja y a mi hermano. Y que por una estupidez como dejarse engatusar por una zorr* rompa la familia que tanto, supongo yo, le había costado reconstruir (estoy ya había pasado una vez, pero yo era muy gnomo de jardín, así que entendía poco y nada). Otra cosa que me jode sobremanera es que ahora, justo y de casualidad, se de cuenta de todo lo que perdió por dejarnos y que ahora va a tratar de reconquistar el corazón de mi vieja, y mi vieja seguro que va a caer porque ella de veras lo ama.

Y por ahora eso es todo creo…dentro de un rato actualizare otro Cap de Box "R" como disculpa.

Se despide su humilde escritora con insomnio.

Pd: lo que yo creí que me quedaría como una "pequeña nota" me quedó un testamento xd.


	5. Chapter 5

—Perdón Moko-san, se que debes de tener que hacer un millón de cosas, pero hoy estaban más pegajosas que nunca —dijo con arrepentimiento pintado en el rostro. La pelinegra negó, y le entregó la mochila a su amiga.

—Kyoko, la semana que viene, iremos a un viaje a Kyoto, ira el profesor de música, el de matemáticas, el de teatro y un par más. —dijo mientras caminaba al lado de la chica quien miraba hacia al frente. En eso para y dice: —Iremos a expresarnos, a aprender y a divertirnos —hizo una expresión de galantería, imitando al representante del departanento de teatro; Lory. Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de la pelinaraja.

—Vos vas a ir? —dijo mientras seguían caminado hacia la casa de la pelinaranja.

—Probablembte, pero los hijos de mis hermanos están todos con anginas. Así que si no me agarro ninguna peste voy. —se achicó de hombros mientras alacanzaba a la pelinaranja.

—Más vale, no me quiero enfrentar a mi hermano y decirle que voy a ir yo sola a no sé dónde, para hacer no se que cosa. —dijo Kyoko, mientras sacaba la llave del bolsillo de la derecha de su mochila. Hacia ya un rato que habían llegado, pero las dos amigas se habían quedado hablando. Antes que la pelinegra de fuera Kyoko la agarro del brazo y dijo: —Moko-san, es tarde. Es mejor que te quedes a dormir. Te puede pasar cualquier cosa.

—No quiero molestar, así que no. Pero gracias por la invitación. —dijo intentando zafarse del brazo de su amiga, intento inútil. Kyoko clavaba sus hermosos ojos miel en los de su amiga. —Está bien, me quedo, pero tengo que llamar a mis padres para avisarles de que no voy esta noche.

—Avísales adentro, vamos. —dijo mientras halaba el el brazo de su amiga. Cuando ambas chicas entraron, el olor a nicotina, inundó sus fosas nasales, provocando que la de pelo negro empezara a tocer.

—Nii-san, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que fumes con la ventana abierta, o a fuera. —exclamó molesta Kyoko, mientras abría las ventanas. Pero nadie contestó. —¿Nii-san? —dijo yendo al living, donde se escuchaba el murmullo del televisor —¿Al menos comiste algo? —Preguntó acercándose a una gran mancha negra, con ojos grises. La mancha negra asintió y señaló a su lado, ahí había una gran montaña de colillas de cigarrillo y cuatro o cinco latas de cerveza vacías, además aquel hombre tema otra en la mano. —Nii-san, eso no es comida. Ahora, anda a bañarte que voy a preparar la comida. —dijo ayudando al hombre a levantarlo y antes de que se perdiera por el pasillo, Kyoko gritó: —Tenemos visita, así que ten cuidado con tus modales.

Mientras eso sucedía en el living, Kaede seguía abriendo las ventanas de la casa y así poder respirar aire fresco y no nicotina. Cuando Kyoko volvió a la cocina, Kaede hablo. —Sigue tan irrresponsable como siempre —Dejó la frase en el aire y se puso a preparar la cena junto a Kyoko. Luego de una hora, el hermano de Kyoko apareció, por la puerta del comedor y se sentó en la mesa. Kyoko junto a Kaede ya habían comido, así que junto a una nota le dejaron la comida y se fueron a la habitación de la anfitriona.

Ya en la habitación, Kyoko y Kaede hablaban amenamente. Pasaron dos horas y se escuchó el golpe de la puerta principal y después el ruido de una moto. Cuando ya no se escuchó ruido, Kaede se levantó del colchón y se acercó al armario. Agarro: una pollera con patrón escoses; un sinturon negro; una remera de 'Guns 'N Roses'; y una campera de cuero. Luego se lo lanzó a su amiga quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, quien se iba poniendo la ropa que su amiga elegía cuando tocaba la cama. Kaede, se eligió: un pantalón de cuero negro, señido a las piernas; una blusa blanca corta adelante y larga atrás, la cual se abrochaba con dos botones en la parte de adelante y unos borcegos negros.

—¿Donde es la fiesta? —preguntó Kyoko, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—En la casa de Sho. —dijo yendo detrás de Kyoko. Cuando estaban en el recibidor, agarraron las llaves de la casa y una más. Cuando terminaron de agarrar las llaves y guardarlas en la mochila que llevaba Kaede, fueron hacia la puerta de atrás, la cual llevaba al garaje. Una vez dentro, Kyoko abrío el portón y Kaede encendió la moto. Luego de que Kaede sacara la moto y que Kyoko volviera a cerrar el portón con llave, y cerrará la puerta de la casa desde fuera, ambas se fueron hacia la casa de Shotaro.

* * *

Hola, gracias por entender (para los que leyereon) por qué no pude subir seguido. Y gracias a Ivy por el consejo. Creo que ya está el inconveniente (O por lo menos por ahora).

Se despide atentamente: su escritora.


	6. Chapter 6

Luego de que Kaede sacara la moto y que Kyoko volviera a cerrar el portón con llave, y cerrará la puerta de la casa desde fuera, ambas se fueron hacia la casa de Shotaro.

La casa de Shotaro estaba a unas veinte cuadras desde la escuela. Con la moto llegaron a la fiesta en veinte minutos. Kaede aparcó la moto al lado de la casa de Shotaro. Cuando terminaron se acercaron a la puerta y tocaron. Unos minutos más tarde un tipo alto, rubio, muy borracho y con una botella de cerveza en la mano abrió la puerta y dijo: —La clave para...entrarsh a mi fabulosha fieshta esh...? —el tipo casi no se podía mantener en pie, por eso estaba apoyado en la gran puerta de madera recién pintada.

—A caso necesito una clave? —dijo Kyoko mientras deslizaba su dedo por el pecho del rubio —Shotaro ábrenos y quizá te de algo que tú quieres tanto —dijo con voz seductora en su oído. Shotaro miró a las dos chicas y se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar. El rubio estaba en el último año de secundaria y era conocido por sus grandes y escandalosas fiestas, además de sus notas SÚPER bajas y su grandioso ego.

Antes de que Kyoko se perdiera en la multitud de la fiesta, Shotaro, la agarro del brazo y le susurró en el oído: —te espero en mi habitación, estoy seguro que recuerdas cuál es.

—Voy en un minuto —dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, dejando a Sho babeando en la entrada. Cuando salió de su trance, se encaminó, trastabillando y agarrandose de las paredes, hacia su habitación, para esperar a Kyoko.

—¿No vas a ir de verdad? —preguntó Kaede. La pelinegra estaba apoyada en la pared del recividor, había oído toda lo conversación y visto cosas que le gustaría borrar de su cabeza.

—Claro que no —dijo con ofensa fingida. —Voy a mandar a Mimori, que seguro estará feliz de chuparsela a Sho, además está demasiado borrachocomo para distinguir a quien se la mete —soltó una sonrisita y camino hacia donde estaba la verdadera fiesta.

Kyoko buscó con la mirada a una chica con pelo largo, y cara de niña buena. Cuando la encuentró se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído. Cuando Kyoko terminó de hablar con Mimori, está, de fue corriendo hacia la habitación de su amado, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—Me siento mal por la pobre —dijo Kyoko. —Como se pudo haber enamorado de un ser tan repugnante como la 'Shocaracha'

—Misterios de la vida que uno nunca podrá comprender —contestó Kaede. —Pero eso ahora no importa, bebe y no te acordarás de ese problema que tuviste con el engendro ese. —Kaede le alcanzó unos vasos de plástico con cerveza dentro. Brindaron y Kyoko empujó a Kaede a la pista de baile, donde estuvieron bailando con sus amigos. Luego de un rato, salieron de la pista de baile y se fueron al patio trasero a jugar verdad o reto. Jugaron y bebieron junto a Shinichi, Yuusei, Hikaru. Entre retos y verdades, que van y vienen; la fiesta no terminó a las cuato de la mañana. Kaede, más borracha que una cuba, y Kyoko se fueron de la fiesta media hora antes. Kyoko manejó por las desoladas calles hasta su casa, donde guardo la moto y subió a su amiga a su habitación para que descansara. Luego de dejar a Kaede en su cama se fue a bañar. Estuvo diez minutos bajo el agua, tratando de sacarse el olor a alcohol de su cuerpo. Una vez lista, se fue a la habitación, se puso el pijama y se acostó en el colchón, para caer dormida instantes después de tocar la almohada.

* * *

Nya…he renacido de las tinieblas. Bueno ya en serio ¿No les pasa que están un dia tranquil s tratando de entrar y de repente no te acuerdas ni cómo te llamas? Bueno eso exacto me pasó a mi. Y hoy a eso de las cinco de la mañana me pegue con una pared y me dije —Tu niña tonta ¿No tenias la contrseña guardada en el mail?—Y yo me respondí a mí misma: —¿Claro que la tengo? Pero ¿y que tiene eso que ver?…Ah no ya entendí, no pegues querida consciencia.

Pero antes de poder siquiera entrar al mail una suculenta serie me llamó y luego me dormi y ahora, a las cuanto y media de la tarde me despertó y publico. Cuando vuelva era entrara al colegio me van a preguntar: —¿Y que hiciste en el verano?— y yo tipo:—Lo mismo que hice siempre dormir tarde y despertarme aún más tarde— Y me fui del tema sorry. Simplemente quería decir porque no actualizaba y se me fueron las palabras.

se despide:su escritora con insomnio.


	7. Capítulo Siete

La música, del despertador, del teléfono sonó a la misma hora de siempre. Metió la mano bajo la almohada, pero no lo encontró; luego, estiro la mano hacia el piso, al lado del colchón, donde lo encontró sonando, al muy desquiciado. Abrió los ojos y la molesta luz le dio en la cara. Tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz solar, parpadeo un par de veces, cuando ya podía ver, se fijó la hora del celular, eran las seis de la mañana, pero como era día de semana, por lo cual debían de ir al colegio. Cuando se incorporó, una fuerte punzada atravesó su cabeza. Maldijo en voz baja, para no despertar a su amiga, quien estaba roncando en la cama.

Considerando que la cabeza le dolía muchísimo, intentó no hacer movimientos bruscos al levantarse. Rebuscó en su armario el uniforme escolar de ambas y a paso lento se encaminó hacia la cocina, para preparar algo de comer. Kyoko preparo unos waffles con crema chantillí, junto con café. Luego busco: un vaso, y lo lleno de agua; y las pastillas para la resaca, que estaban en la heladera. Cuando estuvo todo listo subió las escaleras con el vaso de agua y la pastilla en la mano, para dárselas a Kaede, quien seguramente se despierte con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Entro a la habitación y dejó las pastillas y el vaso sobre la mesita de luz. Luego se acercó a Kaede.

—Moko-san, hora de lavantarse —dijo sacudiendo su hombro. Su amiga simplemente respondió con un bufido. —Moko-san, despiértate, es hora de ir al colegio.

Kaede abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca de disgusto al notar la luz de la habitación. Luego de unos minutos, Kaede hablo. —¿Qué hora es Kyoko?

—Deben ser las seis y media. —dijo mientras le extendía el vaso con las pastillas —en la silla está el uniforme. Cuando estés, podes bajar, hay waffles y café.

—Gracias Kyoko

Kyoko simplemente asintió y bajo a buscar su mochila, y violín. Luego de un par de minutos, Kaede ya estaba con ella desayunando. Cuando terminaron ya eran las siete menos veinte. Antes de irse, ambas amigas se maquillaron las ojeras que tenían, por haberse dormido tan tarde.

En el camino hacia el colegio, ninguna de las dos chicas hablo. Recién cuando llegaron a la entrada del colegio Kyoko dijo: —Hoy me viene a buscar Nii-san, así que no hace falta que me esperes. —Kaede simplemente asintió y siguió caminado junto a su amiga. Hasta que alguien choco contra Kyoko manchando, por segunda vez consecutiva en la semana, su pollera.

—Lo lamento Mogami-san —dijo la castaña. Unas gotas de té calleron sobre la piel de Kyoko, quemándola. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en los labios de la pelinaranja. Lentamente, junto a su amiga, empezaron a acercarse cada vez más a la castaña, quien apretaba las correas de su mochila rosada. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, ni un alma en desgracia vagaba por allí luego de la magnifica fiesta de Shotaro, era perfecto para intimidar un poco y marcar posiciones jerárquicas.

—Si tanto odio me tienes, pequeña. —dijo Kyoko mientras la acorralaba en una pared —Me lo dices en la cara, no hace falta tomar medidas desesperadas para lastimarme. —Cada vez estaba más cerca de su oído, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que nadie, excepto Marumi, escuche, susurró: —Ten cuidado con quien te metes en esta escuela. Esta podría ser la última vez en la que quieras venir al colegio por un largo, pero muy largo periodo de tiempo.

–¿Qué pasa aquí señoritas? —dijo una tercera voz. Kyoko se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una gran y falsa sonrisa al chico alto. Sus ojos miel se fundieron con el chocolate del contrario; liberando una batalla campal de superioridad y falsedad. —Señotita Mogami-san, ¿tiene algún percance con Marumi? —amabas sonrisas, iban cargadas de sentimientos de ira y, quien sabe, quizá un poco de odio mutuo.

—Ninguno que sea de su incumbencia, profesor Tsuruga-san, aunque no me molestaría meterme en unos cuantos con usted —contestó Kyoko con una sonrisa coqueta, —por desgracia en estos momento, debo de irme a encargar de un pequeño asunto. —Kyoko esquivó el cuerpo del más alto y agarro del brazo a su amiga. —Vamos Moko-san. Hasta luego Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san.

—Espero que vallan a la clase de matemática —gritó Yashiro a las dos chicas que se estaban yendo. Ambas respondieron afirmativamente antes de perderse por el pasillo. Cuando ambas chicas se habían ido, Ren empezó a mirar acusadoramente a su amigo. Quien con una gran sonrisa le respondió: —¿Y que quieres que haga? Si no les digo, no vienen.


	8. Capítulo 8

Sonó el timbre para el descanso y, como ya era costumbre, ambas amigas se dirigieron a la sala de música. Estaban caminando en silencio, ellas no hablaban, ni había murmullo a sus espaldas; igualmente no es que hubiera mucha gente en el colegio. Cuando llegaron a la sala de música, unas voces las hicieron detenerse. Despacio abrieron la puerta de la sala y vieron a Marumi y al profesor de música tocando el piano, con una sonrisa muy tonta de parte del mayor.

—Ne, ne, Moko-san, pasame mi telefono —susurró Kyoko, extendiendo su mano hacia su amiga que rápidamente hizo lo que le pidió. Ni bien abrió el teléfono, Kyoko sacó diez fotos y un corto video. Cuando terminó de grabar el video, puso su teléfono en sus carnosos labios y una sonrisa malévola se dibujo sobre ellos. —Muy bien Moko-san, ya tenemos nuestra próxima víctima —dijo mientras le daba el celular a Kaede y giraba sobre sus talones, para dirigirse a la azotea a preparar su próximo plan, pero la campana sonó. Kyoko soltó un bufido y cambio la dirección de sus pasos.

—Moo, Kyoko vas muy rápido —dijo dando zancadas más grande. Kyoko se detuvo y espero a su amiga. —¿Kyoko, como piensas hacerlo?

—De la misma forma que he hecho con las demás. Muy bien Moko-san, es hora de ir a la clase de matemáticas, el profesor Yukihito nos pidió ir, no deberíamos decepcionarlo.

Amabas chicas empezaron a caminar a paso lento, escaleras arriba. Cuando estaban por llegar al aula, Marumi estaba saliendo con una taza de té. Kyoko se acercó a Kaede, y le susurró algo, que hizo que la pelinegra sonriera cómplice y asintiera. Cuando la castaña paso por al lado de Kyoko, está, estiro el pie, metiéndolo en el camino de Marumi. Por inercia, la chica cayó al suelo y se macho la camisa blanca con la infusión. Marumi, se quedó en el piso con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos. Kyoko y Kaede reían mientras sacaban alguna que otra foto, cuando terminaron de reírse, entraron a su aula, dejando a Marumi con los ojos llorosos y con la camisa húmeda por culpa del te.

—Buenos días 'pro~fe~sor' Yukihito —susurró Kyoko cuando paso por al lado del chico con guantes y un teléfono en sus manos. Kaede simplemente le dio una sonrisa coqueta y siguió a Kyoko por el pasillo hasta sus asientos usuales. La clase prosiguió normal, sin ningún percance. Casi al final de la clase, Yukihito, les recordó la salida que tendrían con el departamento de teatro.

—Muy bien, traten de ir todos —dijo acomodándose los anteojos. Luego de decir esa frase el timbre del recreo sonó. —Ya se pueden ir —luego de eso una estampida de alumnos salió corriendo.

—Vamos Moko-san, tenemos cosas que hacer —dijo tiroteando del brazo a su amiga, antes de salir del aula, Kyoko, agarro su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta del aula. Ambas se despidieron de Yashiro con una sonrisita coqueta.

—Mooooo, Kyoko, espera. —Kyoko bajo la velocidad cuando ya estaban por llegar a la escalera de la azotea. Subieron las escaleras en total silencio. Ninguna de las dos dijo algo hasta que se aseguraron de que no había nadie. —Muy bien Kyoko, ¿que tienes preparado para la llorona? —Una sonrisa malévola zurco su hermosa cara, y un destello de maldad se apoderó de sus ojos.

—Primero que nada las fotos que sacamos hoy, mañana estarán por casi todo el colegio, paredes de la escalera, pasillos, baño y demás. Yo me encargo de eso, no te preocupes. Luego un poco de intimidación, y la cereza del pastel será agrecion física ¿Qué dices? —dijo haciendo un pequeño plano en su cuaderno de apuntes. Una vez terminó de explicar, de su mochila, sacó un encendedor y prendió fuego la hoja.

—Perfecto —dijo chocando los conconcon su amiga. —Pero necesitamos más gente. No lo podemos hacer todo nosotras.

—Planeado y listo. —Kyoko levantó sus pulgares. Se levantó y empezaba a dar vueltas. —Se expande el rumor de que Rumi se acostó con Tsuruga-san. Todas las chicas la odiarán a muerte, porque se acostó con su sensei; mientras que los varones la querrán para metérsela por fácil y la acosaran hasta cansarse, o hasta que llegue otra chica y se convierta en el nuevo punto de atención. —Kaede la miraba, mientras que Kyoko, explica todo con gestos exagerados.

—Hoy empiezo a expandir el rumor. —Sentencio Kaede.

—Bueno —dijo la ojimiel. Estaban por irse de la azotea cuando Kyoko se frenó de repente y dijo: —Mejor aún, el viernes es el viaje, saquemos fotos compremetedotas ahí, además de las de la sala de música. Tendremos más leña para echar al fuego.


End file.
